


the tale of the blood god

by Kurachie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Origin Story, POV Third Person, look i'm really bad at tagging ok, not beta read we die like l'manburg, technoblade becomes a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: There is a story among children, a story of a deity and a subject who grew too greedy. It is a story of betrayal and blood, one that no one quite knew the origin of. Some thought it to be merely a made up story, while others - not many, but still some - thought it to be true.----This is a sort of origin story for Technoblade I suppose, it sounds like it could be a prologue to a fic so I might write something at some point but don't get your hopes up.
Kudos: 13





	the tale of the blood god

**Author's Note:**

> ayo this was posted on my twitter too go follow me @dreamingofelias

There is a story among children, a story of a deity and a subject who grew too greedy. It is a story of betrayal and blood, one that no one quite knew the origin of. Some thought it to be merely a made up story, while others - not many, but still some - thought it to be true. 

\---

The story begins in the Nether. Everyone knew of this place - it’s burning hot air and deadly creatures, endless lakes of lava and looming structures. One of these deadly creatures is the Piglin. They are thought to be mindless creatures controlled by their own greed, this supported by the fact they would cease their attack if one offered them gold or donned gold themselves. One little Piglin, however, was different. This Piglin’s parents had been killed, a common occurrence among these creatures, however unfortunate for them it may be. But this Piglin did not grieve for his parents. He did not weep over their bodies, nor take their armour in memoriam as many do. No, this Piglin wanted revenge. What inside this Piglin caused this, where any other in his place would move on, is unknown, but it was undeniable that he was different to any other before him. He picked up his parents’ fallen blade and he cried into the red fogs of the Nether his promise of revenge -- and something heard him.

The Blood God was a deity as its name suggested - it wrought death and suffering upon those beneath it while granting its subjects great power. This power came at a price, however, its subjects’ bodies would go through horribly painful changes as they were consumed by their bloodlust, and it would eventually lead to their own self destruction. Not that the deity cared - their suffering only fueled its power. It is said the voices of a thousand victims scream in its ears. This is the ‘something’ that heard that little Piglin’s cry, and there must have been something in that voice that the deity was intrigued by, because it then spoke to the Piglin.

_Little One, what is it you wish for?_

_Revenge, correct?_

_The power to destroy your enemies?_

The little Piglin was not scared of The Blood God. He nodded and told the deity that this was correct. The deity offered him this in exchange for his eternal servitude, and the Piglin accepted. He did not care for what might happen to himself, he only wanted revenge. 

\---

Time passed, and the Piglin grew stronger. He trained and trained, and finally he felt ready. He spilled blood. He then spilled more, and more - and he loved it. The thrill of a fight, bright red stains in the grass and the sound of metal on metal. He had exacted his revenge, but he still craved more. Before he knew it, he was changing. His eyes became blood red, his hoof-like hands became clawed and his tusks grew and sharpened. He grew, too - taller and more muscular. He had already stood out among those of the overworld as a Piglin, but now he couldn’t blend in with either. 

He still wanted more.

He called to The Blood God, demanding more power, but it had nothing more to offer. It had already given everything to the Piglin. But to the Piglin, there was still something more. The position of The Blood God itself, the deity’s own place. That was something more. So the Piglin challenged the deity. The Piglin challenged the deity to its own position and power. The deity laughed at him and, finding it amusing, agreed to the little Piglin’s demand. It had a few of its own conditions, of course. If the deity won, which it was sure it would, the little Piglin would sacrifice himself to The Blood God. The Piglin agreed. He had nothing to lose. 

They fought. It was a long battle. Neither grew tired, both spurred on by the blood that would be spilled and the destruction that would be caused. 

They fought and they fought and eventually, one of them fell. But it wasn’t the Piglin. It was The Blood God. The Piglin had won their battle and The Blood God fell. It had been outdone by its own subject. 

The Piglin was now The Blood God.

\---

This brings us to the end of our story. 

But it is just that - a story. There is no Blood God, nor is there a Piglin as intelligent. It is a story told by parents to teach their children a lesson about greed and how it can consume, based on no truth. However, if you ever happen to meet a hulking figure with sharp tusks and glowing eyes, just promise you’ll be wary. After all, you never know, right?


End file.
